Legend Has It
by Alohamaura
Summary: Knowledge is a curse, and the Earp family history has nothing on Officer Haught.
1. Chapter One - Revelations

_This, this was what heaven must be like,_ Waverly thought as she slowly drifted awake to the feeling of her girlfriend's strong arms around her. For a moment Waverly didn't open her eyes, she took a deep breath and listened to the wind creaking in the old homestead's eaves. A particularly strong gust blew snow against the window pane, fluttering the delicate curtain as a draft slipped through cracks in the old frame. Waverly felt the cold on her cheeks but her body was so deliciously warm nestled against her love.

She squirmed lower beneath the blankets, nestling tighter up against Nicole's naked body. Nicole stirred. Waverly felt her breathing change.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm not a guy," the redhead murmured sleepily, nuzzling into the back of Waverly's neck and pressing a kiss to the top of her spine.

"Mm? And why's that?" Waverly asked.

"You really turn me on when you do that," Nicole replied, chuckling softly.

"Do what?" Waverly said, wriggling her ass again. She turned to look over her shoulder with a mischievous grin.

"That, you minx," Nicole said, returning the smile as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Waverly intimated innocently.

"Oh sure you do ..." her girlfriend breathed, leaning down to capture Waverly's lips with a tender kiss. Waverly lifted a hand to put it behind Nicole's head, leaning up and backwards to crane into the embrace. Nicole took the opportunity to move her own hand lower and cup Waverly's left breast.

"It seems like you're turned on yourself, Miss Earp," Nicole whispered, fingers playing with the hard nipple they'd discovered.

"Or I'm just cold."

"Bullshit."

Nicole pulled Waverly tighter and wrapped her right arm around her girlfriend's body, slipping her left hand down over the smaller woman's ribs, to her hips, trailing her fingers lightly over the top of Waverly's thigh before finding her centre. Waverly jerked reflexively as Nicole began toying with her clit, but Nicole hooked her leg over the younger Earp's knee, pulling it backwards to open up her core, all the while tracing her lips and tongue in languid circles on the back of Waverly's shoulder in time with her fingers below.

"Jesus, baby," Waves gasped, throwing her hand back to grip Nicole's thigh, digging her short nails hard into the cop's skin. Waverly's other hand was braced up against the pillow as she arched her head back. Nicole transferred her fevered kisses to the sharp jawline and the underside of her girlfriend's neck. She could feel Waverly's racing pulse hammering against her lips as she picked up the pace with her hand. Waverly rocked up and down in time with the motion. Nicole's fingers slipped lower and came up soaking. Both women were gasping for breath. Suddenly the room was a sauna.

Waverly came hard, her whole body clamping down. She could dimly feel Nicole's teeth gripping the thin skin of her neck but she could barely concentrate through the waves of ecstasy rolling through her.

And then it was over. Nicole withdrew her hand, leaving a snail-trail up the side of Waverly's hipbone as the smaller woman collapsed back against her.

"That's got to be some kind of record," Nicole said, leaning down to press a light kiss against Waverly's lips. Waverly returned the embrace weakly, heart still thundering beneath her ribcage.

"What? For number of orgasms in a night, or the quickest orgasm in history?" she panted.

"Both," Nicole chuckled.

"In fact, I'm surprised Wynonna didn't burst into the room at some point," Waverly said, exhaling as she turned in the bed to lie face to face with her girlfriend.

"That woman sure knows how to cockblock. Wait … twatblock?" A small frown creased Nicole's pale brow as she mused.

"I think after that incident in the bathroom she might be a little more wary," Waves giggled.

"Right?" Nicole grinned, scrunching up her nose. "Reminds me of the time my father caught me with -" she caught herself, smile disappearing from her face.

"Wait, your father?" Waverly asked. Nicole looked down and pushed herself away a little. "Baby, I didn't know that."

"I … we don't talk … anymore," Nicole said evasively.

"Hey," Waves said, raising a hand to cup the redhead's cheek and tilt her face back up, forcing Nicole to make eye contact again. Waverly was alarmed to see the heartbreak reflected there. "Baby, you know you can tell me anything, right? I won't ever judge you. I love you. We're in this together."

"That's just it, Waves. I don't want you to know these people. My … my family they … they're … I just ..."

"Hey, hey," Waverly said, interrupting. It made her chest ache to see how distressed Nicole was. She pressed a kiss to her love's forehead. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to. Just know I'm here for you, okay?"

Nicole nodded, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. "I want to say it," she said, choking back a sob. Her hand shook as she raised it to trace Waverly's cheekbone. Waves searched Nicole's face, dread coiling like a weight in the pit of her stomach. What was she about to learn?

"I … I haven't been completely honest with you," Nicole continued. "I'm not who you think I am."

Waverly swallowed hard. Nicole's next words came in a whisper, so quiet that Waverly could barely hear them over the howling wind outside. She had to lean closer, but what she heard made her blood run cold.

"I'm not even human."


	2. Chapter Two - Confessions

"You're … you're a Revenant?" Waverly said, sitting bolt upright, the covers falling from her naked shoulders.

"No! No, I'm not," Nicole reassured her hastily, also sitting up but tugging the covers over her breasts, her wild hair in disarray. "I'm not a Revenant, Waves, I swear."

"Then who … _what_ … are you?"

"I'm ..." Waverly could tell Nicole was struggling internally. The redhead searched her girlfriend's face for a long moment; then looked away down at her hands and breathed an angry, frustrated sigh.

"I can't tell you," she said eventually. "I won't put you in that kind of danger. Not for me."

"I can handle danger," Waverly said, a little more testily than she intended. She backtracked, laying an empathetic hand on Nicole's bare arm. "I mean, where you go I go, right?" she added more softly.

Nicole chewed her lip, placing her own hand over Waverly's and tensing her fingers, as if scared Waverly would retract her support. "It's important that nothing changes between us," she said. "Who I am, my family, none of it changes my feelings for you. I love you with all my heart, I always will.

"Baby, you're scaring me," Waverly said, feeling tears well behind her eyes. Nicole was already crying.

"I don't mean to, I just don't know what to do!" Nicole sobbed.

"Oh, honey," Waverly said, pulling her soulmate close and hugging her tight. "You don't need to tell me anything if it makes you feel like this. Just know that I love you, no matter who you are."

"Oh Waves ..." Nicole said, openly weeping against Waverly's chest. She snaked an arm around and held herself to Waverly, who felt physically ill at the distress she'd caused. She'd never seen Nicole this cut up about anything before, not even during their big fight.

"You know what? No matter what you are you're my girlfriend, okay? You're a deputy sheriff, and … and a cute drunk, and super cool -"

"Waves," Nicole interrupted her in a flat voice. Waverly looked down to the wild red hair beneath her chin, her heart leapt into her mouth.

"Yeah?" she rasped.

Nicole sat up and looked Waverly right in the eyes. "What do you know about ancient Sumerian and Babylonian mythology?"

The younger Earp made a dismissive noise through her nose and shrugged a little self-consciously. "What don't I know?"

"What do you know about … Ishtar?" Nicole breathed, closing her eyes for a second as she spoke the name.

"Ishtar? Uhm … well … I know she was the goddess of war and love, also known as Inanna in Sumerian folk lore."

"And?" Nicole pressed.

"And," Waverly added, unnerved by the intensity in Nicole's brown eyes. "She descended into Irkalla, the Underworld, and attempted to usurp the throne of the Goddess Ereshkigal. Ereshkigal punished her mercilessly."

" _And?"_

"Ereshkigal's brother Enki saved her from the Goddess. But-but then she … she stole the knowledge of everything from Enki, the Sumerians called them the _mes._ Ishtar took the _mes_ and Enki was never able to retrieve them. He searched for centuries."

Nicole abruptly left the bed then, throwing herself to her feet and beginning to pace erratically.

"Nicole, what does this have to do wit -"

" _I_ am Ishtar," Nicole confessed aloud. The wind seemed to drop at that instant. A deafening silence filled the room as Waverly gaped in disbelief. "I'm her. Or, rather, she's me. I – we ..." Nicole rounded on Waverly, a pleading look burning in her eyes. " _I_ stole the knowledge. _I_ angered Ereshkigal and Enki, and now ..." Madness suddenly took over Nicole's face, a sight made even more alarming by her stark nudity and the unruly hair that surrounded her flawless face like a halo of flame.

"I can't be here," she whispered. "I have to go." She began scrabbling about the floor for her police uniform, tugging each item on with some force.

"W-wait, Nicole -" Waverly said, getting to her knees on the bed.

"No, Waverly, you're … you're in danger now. You're in danger because of me. If Ereshkigal ever finds out about you, she'll -" Nicole stopped her frenzied dressing and came over to the bed, placing her hands on Waverly's shoulders and fixing her with an intense look. "She sent my cousin Namtar to infect me with every vicious disease in his arsenal. It was agony, I can't let that happen to you."

"I'm not defenseless, Nicole," Waverly snapped, as the apparent goddess-in-disguise tugged her sports bra on over her head. "In case you haven't noticed we've been battling Revenants and all kinds of other demons for months."

"I know, I know, baby," Nicole ammended, pressing a distracted kiss to Waverly's forehead as she turned her uniform shirt the right way out. "I'll call you from the road."

"Hey! No, wait!" Waverly said, leaping from bed and grabbing Nicole by the arm as her girlfriend reached for the door handle. "No, you're _not_ leaving me. We're in this together."

"Waverly, you _can't,"_ Nicole pleaded, attempting to yank free from the death grip Waves had on her wrist.

" _No!"_ Waverly shouted, turning Nicole back to her and slamming her up against the door. The old wood cracked with the force. "You can't leave me in the dark like this! I love y -"

" _They killed my parents!"_ Nicole yelled. Waverly stopped dead, chest heaving, eyes searching Nicole's face which was a mask of misery. "They murdered them … because of me. And I will not lose you, too."


End file.
